RHEA - Message from a Future Past
by hide - Pink Spider
Summary: RHEA - This is about Trunks' future blah blah blah - it includes an original char of mine (Azuki) and it starts when they are 14... please r/r - I know it's long... ^^;; ehehe... (btw - I'm fully aware that the transition between chapters sucks...^^; )
1. Chapter One - Take Me Home

Message from a Future Past  
  
Chapter One - Take me home  
  
It was raining. It was cold. It was wet. A boy sat hunched up in the rain, shivering. He was clearly forcing back tears, behind a mask of gasping sobs. Up in the sky, jagged lightning tore the clouds.  
  
The boy, rain-soaked was crouched close to a wall, trying to escape the wind. He sniffed loudly. The boy was lost. This was not an unusual occurrence. The boy was fourteen and currently wore blue trousers and a long-sleeved T-shirt. The sky was red and black, with white lightening forks. The boy shuffled closer to the wall and felt tears run down his face. His name was Trunks.  
  
He had been fighting the Jinzoningen twins again and they had chased him so far away from home that he was now lost. He was trying not to think of the lecture that he'd receive when he found his way home… If he found his way home… If this infernal rain ever ceased. He muttered various curses under his breath, before shaking his fist at the storm clouds and yelling at them, telling them to go away.  
  
In his mind's eye, he could picture the face of his best friend Azuki, laughing at him just saying 'I told you so!'. He was tired and hungry. He wanted food and a nice warm bed. Unfortunately, against his better judgement, he had fought the Jinzoningen and landed himself in a frightful mess. He was crying hot angry tears. Thirteen years ago, the Jinzoningen had come to earth and killed his father, and it was not even a year since the Jinzoningen twins had killed his master and mentor, Gohan, in much the same way. He wept bitterly.  
  
He spent the night, huddled up by the wall in the driving rain, lost in his own thoughts. The next morning, he slowly picked himself up. He took his T-shirt off and wrung it out, before slinging it over his shoulder and shaking the water out of his hair. He looked around, pinpointed Azuki's Ki and started the long walk home.  
  
*Is mom gonna kill me…? * He thought anxiously. * I'm not sure who I'm more scared of... her or the Jinzoningen…! *  
  
After walking for about a day solid, constantly alert and watching for the Jinzoningen, coupled with the fact he'd had no sleep the night before, he was extremely tired.  
  
He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go home. He knew his mother would have some quite harsh words to say to him, as would Azuki and her mother, Chi- Chi. He sighed.  
  
*Well – at least the rain has stopped…* He thought, thankfully.  
  
He eventually made it back to the underground base after dark and slipped quietly inside. He was just creeping towards the house, when a small cough from nearby made him jump. He turned to the source of the cough. It had come from a girl with very short blue and black hair.  
  
*Oh! * He thought *Are her eyes usually that big… I hadn't noticed…!!*  
  
Her blue eyes were about twice the size they normally were and she had big blue/grey bags under her eyes. Her name was Azuki.  
  
"Where have you been…?" She asked, slowly and menacingly.  
  
"Umm… out…?"  
  
"I HAVE BEEN TEARING MY HAIR OUT BECAUSE OF YOU!!" she screamed.  
  
"Yeah – looks like it, manly."  
  
"Shut up, girlie!"  
  
Azuki grinned and punched him so he punched her back. They had a short play-fight, which didn't last long, because just as it was turning violent, Bulma came out of the house and yelled at them. They stopped fighting and grinned.  
  
"Well – What took you so long…? And why did you rise to the bait?"  
  
"Well… umm… I kinda ended up a lot farther away than I'd expected and… they were talking about Gohan… I have to defend his honour as well as mine!"  
  
Azuki sighed.  
  
"Well, C'mon girlie, we'd better go inside… your dinner's gone cold… in fact so's mine… in fact, so has my lunch… in fact – so has my dinner from last night, unless its in the cat now… In fact – I'm hungry enough to eat an android… and then go back for seconds!! C'mon! Let's go before I eat you!"  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"Okay, manly!"  
  
She growled and chased him inside. Once inside, they were in a long room, which had a kitchen at one end, a lounge at the other and a study in- between. There was a dinner table in the kitchen, on which lay two bowls of rice and some chopsticks. Both the teenagers charged at the food and hungrily gulped it down. Azuki was finished first, with Trunks soon after. If Gohan had still been alive, he would have finished shortly after Trunks. Neither of them had ever been able to beat Azuki at eating. But Trunks was unbeaten at drinking. Gohan failed abysmally at both. After eating, they both began to creep off into their room. As Trunks was going out of the door to the lounge, his ear was caught between his mother's forefinger and thumb.  
  
"I think you and I need a chat, young man…"  
  
Trunks cringed. In a way, he wished he were still outside in the pouring rain. It was safer out there. In fact, it was safer to be fighting the Jinzoningen in a bad mood than to be in firing range of one of his mother's lectures.  
  
Bulma motioned for Azuki to leave, before dragging her son over to the sofa by his ear, making him squeal quietly.  
  
Azuki also cringed, and thanked her lucky stars she wasn't in trouble with her mother at the moment. Her mother was MUCH harder to deal with than Bulma. Trunks was almost LUCKY to have been caught by Bulma, because at least then he didn't have the threat of being caught by Chi-Chi.  
  
Azuki walked into the room she shared with Trunks. It was a large, dark room. Her bed was on the very far side and his was close to the door. There was a large florescent white line down the centre of the room. Azuki smiled to herself, remembering when one of her daggers had accidentally ended up on Trunks' side of the room. He wouldn't give it back for days.  
  
*Boys,* she thought, *Are very territorial…*  
  
Then she blushed as she remembered how fussy she'd got when he'd accidentally put a foot on her side of the room.  
  
She picked her way quietly across Trunks' neat and tidy half of the room, and then stumbled across her side, eventually tripping over something and landing next to her bed, catching her hip on the corner. She cursed loudly, then clapped a hand over her mouth, remembering how much her mother hated swearing.  
  
She quickly got changed into a pair of pyjamas, which, in the dark, was quite a feat. She got into her bed and pulled the duvet over her ears to block out Bulma's yelling.  
  
In the lounge, Trunks was hugging his knees for some comfort as he received one of the scariest lectures he had ever heard in his life. He was usually scared of Bulma's lectures, but today he was damned terrified! It was as if she had been letting this lecture build up since he was old enough to train, and was letting it out now.  
  
*… the lectures were never this bad when I was with Gohan…* He thought ruefully.  
  
Trunks felt an iron fist clamp his stomach and tighten it's grip. Bulma seemed to be coming to the end of her rant. Trunks could always tell because whenever he was away for a few days fighting the Jinzoningen, she'd lecture him, then as she was finishing, her eyes would get bigger and tears would well up inside her eyes. Once she had finished, she always cried, then sent him to bed with a kiss on the forehead and a hug. He sighed and waited for the tears to fall, as he wondered if his nose flared like hers did, not paying any attention to the content of her lecture. After he decided that it definitely didn't, the tears started to fall as Bulma struggled to continue her lecture through her sobs.  
  
"A…and we… we… were so… s… w… orried about y… yo… ou…!"  
  
Bulma suddenly stooped down to Trunks. She clasped him to her bosom in a warm embrace, and he made disgusted faces when she wasn't looking.  
  
After a while, the torture and embarrassment of being hugged by his mother subsided. She ruffled up his hair and smiled proudly, before kissing him on the forehead and sending him off to bed.  
  
He walked into his, room, closed the door, got into his pyjamas and into bed. He smirked to himself.  
  
His smirk quickly faded as he remembered why he had received the lecture.  
  
*Things are going to change round here…* He thought, sadly. *This is a picture of what is to come… the lectures are gonna get worse as I get older… its all Gohan's fault… if he hadn't gone and died…*  
  
His thoughts trailed off as two big fat tears coursed down his features.  
  
*If only he'd let me help him…*  
  
You would've died as well… Said a voice in the back of his mind. He left you behind that day for a reason, Trunks. You should be thankful. You could be dead right now…  
  
Trunks knew the voice was right. The voice was his conscience. He knew it was right. It always was. It had told him not to go after Gohan on the day the androids had killed him, but Trunks had attained Super-Saiyan level. It had told him to listen to his mother. He had discovered that his nose did not flare like hers did…  
  
*Okay, * He thought *That was a bad excuse for a wrong decision…*  
  
But Trunks knew he ought to listen to his conscience, but his heart told him otherwise. It was cleverer to listen to his conscience, because he wouldn't be in trouble half as much. But that was boring. Being in trouble was fun, especially when Azuki was involved. Because that way, they both received a lecture, then could exchange new things they had noticed about their mothers afterwards. Like one, Azuki had discovered that whenever Chi-Chi yelled at them, she got a bit of her fringe which stuck up. And he discovered that Bulma's whole scalp moved back about half a centimetre. He almost laughed, but he could feel that he was still crying.  
  
He sat on his bed, crying silently for a while.  
  
After a while, there was a slight movement next to his pillow. He turned to look at what it was. It was Azuki. There was light coming through a crack in the door and it was shed right on his face, showing that he was crying. He cursed inwardly.  
  
"…Why are you crying…?"  
  
"Why are you on my side of the room?"  
  
"Because you're crying. I can tell, you know. Why?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"I can see you are!"  
  
"I'm not!! My eyes are watering coz I've got something in my eyes!"  
  
Azuki looked at his sceptically.  
  
"Iie, chigaimasu!! Ii desu!" (You are mistaken! It's okay!)  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Trunks quickly rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"Ah!" He said, triumphantly. "It's gone now!"  
  
Azuki gave him another sceptical look as she stood up. She leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"Night, Tough-guy…"  
  
She walked back over to her side of the room. She knew he had been crying.  
  
He was silently grateful for the hug, and happy because she had fallen for his trick. He would never cry in front of Azuki. Partly because he didn't know how she'd react, partly because she'd make fun of him, and partly because he knew, even if she didn't make fun of him at the time, she would someday later.  
  
Eventually he fell asleep.  
  
"OHAYOO GOZAIMASU!!!" Yelled Bulma, the next morning. "GRUB UP!"  
  
Light was streaming in through the window. Trunks and Azuki woke up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. They both got up and stretched, yawning at the same time.  
  
Both of them trudged towards the door, almost walking into each other. They walked into the kitchen and flopped onto their chairs, leaning on the table.  
  
After wolfing down the meagre contents of their breakfast, which happened to be sweet rice and milk, Azuki turned to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Uhm… mum…?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why rice…? We've eaten rice for three weeks straight…"  
  
"Are you complaining?" Asked Chi-Chi menacingly.  
  
"NO! No, just wondering why, that's all…"  
  
"I…I try so hard to make your life interesting, and this is how you repay me…?? You complain about everything I do…!! Is nothing good enough for you?? You never cease moaning!! Gohan never-"  
  
Chi-chi ran out crying.  
  
Azuki looked at Trunks with pursed lips and a confused expression. He reflected it at her.  
  
"Basically," Said Bulma. "The main plant for the bread- making and the like was destroyed about a month ago… So it's rice, rice, rice from now on, I'm afraid."  
  
Azuki grimaced, imagining herself eating only rice for the rest of her life. Then she imagined Trunks as a pile of rice with eyes and giggled.  
  
Trunks had sensed what she was thinking and "humph"ed loudly.  
  
"Eehehe…!"  
  
That day was spent re-decorating Dr. Briefs' lab, where he was supposedly working on a time machine, but all he ever seemed to do these days was sleep. Bulma was helping so, sure enough, there were some plans and a few simple devices lying around. At the end of the day, Azuki and Trunks, paint splattered went and sat up out on the roof. It was one of the best places to be. Bulma and Chi-Chi couldn't fly, so they couldn't get up onto the roof, so they couldn't yell at the teenagers to get down. They sat very close sharing each other's warmth because a cold wind was blowing and whipping away all their heat.  
  
"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Asked Azuki.  
  
"I'm not so sure… I thought I had it all planned out… but…"  
  
"But what…?"  
  
"…The way they beat me last time… If Gohan couldn't beat them, and I can't beat them… what hope do you have?? You're not even a Super-Saiyan…"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean??"  
  
"It means you're not as strong as me."  
  
"Are you calling me weak??"  
  
"Well… Yeah, Yes – I am."  
  
Azuki jumped up and flew off, leaving Trunks in no doubt that he'd said the wrong thing. He squirmed guiltily for a while, then flew after her.  
  
*I never know what trouble she'll get me into next…* He thought.  
  
He didn't even think that he was just as bad as she was for getting into mischief and trouble.  
  
She flew off a small way and left the underground base, which was a dangerous thing to do normally, let alone at night. Trunks followed.  
  
Eventually Azuki stopped in an old town, long since destroyed. She sat in a doorway of one of the only buildings left standing, hunched up, moodily.  
  
*So what if I'm not a Super-Saiyan…* She thought, angrily. *I can do everything Trunks can do…!! It's not fair… why do I have to be a girl…? Why can't I just be a guy like him… bet mum wouldn't even bother yelling at me then… She never yelled at Gohan. He was perfect. Why can't I be more like him…?*  
  
Trunks landed nearby and approached slowly. He was just creeping around the corner to her, when a familiar voice came from just above him. He looked up to see Juuhachigou hovering upside down him. Her fist met his face so fast he didn't even have time to react. He was knocked over.  
  
"AZUKI!" He yelled. "RUN! JINZONINGEN!!!"  
  
"It's too late for your little girlfriend, brat. I already dealt with her.  
  
"You're lying…!! AZUKI!!"  
  
"Well – sort of… my dear brother has already dealt with her. That's what you get when you play with things that don't concern you, little boy."  
  
Trunks blushed angrily. He hated the way the Jinzoningen always patronised him and Azuki. He hated it. He hated them. He HATED them. He powered up to Super-Saiyan. All Juuhachigou did then was to reach down and ruffle his hair, making him angrier.  
  
"AZUKI!!" He yelled.  
  
Juuhachigou was still hovering dangerously close to him. He lunged forwards to punch her. She flipped over and knocked him down by kicking him in the back of the head. He fell flat on his face. Juuhachigou landed on his back and laughed. He quickly turned round and punched the back of one of her legs. She half stepped, half fell off his back, still laughing.  
  
"AZUKIIIII!!"  
  
He stood up and faced Juuhachigou for a moment then charged at her, hoping to get inside her kicks and punches. He managed it, and with two sharp jabs to the face, she fell back. This looked to him, a defensive move. It wasn't. In fact, it was a strategic movement. She stepped backwards, which pushed him out of range, so she could get a few injuries in on him. A quick left hook to his nose was sufficient. There was a crunching sound upon impact. Tears streamed from the young warrior's defiant eyes from the blow to his nose *. He continued to fight back against her, despite the fact his vision was blurred by tears. He wasn't crying. His eyes were watering from the power behind Juuhachigou's punch to his nose. Trunks' heart was consumed by a fiery anger. Anger, because the brave young warrior refused to bow to the Jinzoningen's reign of terror. Each day he looked outside at his world and his heart broke anew. Each day, the struggle got harder, but he vowed never to give up until the evil the Jinzoningen had done was abolished. He continued to fight harshly with her, until she threw him back with one of her powerful kicks.  
  
"AZUUUKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" He screamed again.  
  
Juuhachigou knocked him to the ground, and continued to pummel him into the dust, until he could no longer move from exhaustion and pain. Juuhachigou smirked. She stood up and walked a little way off. She turned round, blew him a kiss, then took off again into the scorched skies. Trunks screamed angrily. He allowed himself to power down. He slowly tried to stand, tears still flowing readily from his eyes. He pulled himself out of the crater he was now in, and stood up.  
  
"AZUKI!"  
  
He limped round to where Azuki had been sitting. She wasn't there. From the disturbed dust and rubble on the floor, it was obvious that there had been a struggle.  
  
Trunks searched for her, all the time screaming her name frantically. He started to run/limp around the area. He was just running down a nearby road, when he tripped over something lying in the middle of the road. He hit the ground hard and cursed. He turned round to see what he had tripped over. It was a body. It was a civilian body. Trunks felt the icy pang of terror and anger clutch at his heart. He crawled over to the body. It was a girl. She had what might've been purple hair, but it was hard to tell with the dust clouds and grit drifting around. He rolled her over. She was beautiful. She looked about his age. After a while he shook her gently. She stirred, and she began to open her eyes. Inwardly his heart soared. He wanted her to live. He wanted to help her.  
  
As her eyes opened fully, his dark, battered, tough-looking face came intro her view. She shied away from him.  
  
"It's okay…!" He said. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. "…It's alright! I won't hurt you! I want to help you!"  
  
She smiled shyly at him. A strange dizzying feeling came over Trunks. She tried to sit up, but cried out when he realised the extent of the damage Juunanagou had done on his way past. There was a hole right through her chest. She looked down at it. Deep red blood oozed from it, creating a pool around her. Trunks caught her as she fell backwards. Tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
"..I'm going to die…"  
  
"No you're not! I won't let you die!!"  
  
"No, I want to die… Then the nightmare will be over. I will be with my family in heaven – it will all end. Thankyou for trying to help me… what's your name…?"  
  
"Trunks… what's yours?"  
  
"…I'm Tamma…"  
  
Trunks' face was a picture of concern. Tamma almost laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about me – I've been waiting for this for as long as I've been old enough to understand… Thankyou…"  
  
"…You… want to die??"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Then I'll stay with you…"  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thankyou…"  
  
Her hand reached out to him and instinctively he took it. She squeezed his hand once and whispered Thankyou.  
  
He sat with her, close to tears, for almost an hour. By then she was truly gone, and cold as ice. He sent a Ki blast at the ground, creating a small grave. He dropped her body in, whispering goodbye, then filled in the hole, laying a wooden cross across the top. He suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
"AZUKI!!!"  
  
By now, he had a little of his energy back, so he took to the air and searched for her. Her Ki wasn't obvious. Eventually he came to a rubbish dump. There was something there. Dead or alive, it was a body. He flew down to it. It was Azuki. He ran to her. He picked her body up and cradled her close to his chest.  
  
"…Azuki…?" He whispered.  
  
Nothing.  
  
A tear trickled down his face and landed on her. He clutched her limp form to his chest and said her name, over and over.  
  
He shook her gently.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He shook her roughly.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He could do nothing for her, as the tears filled his eyes and coursed down his face.  
  
He touched her cheek with his and realised that she was still warm. He sat with her, trying to wake her until the sun reddened the sky the next morning. Still nothing, but she was still warm. He tried valiantly one last time. Slowly, one of her eyebrows twitched and then her eyes flickered.  
  
"AZUKI!!" He cried happily.  
  
Slowly her eyes opened. She looked at him blankly for a moment, then her eyes brightened.  
  
"…You're…alive…!!"  
  
"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be…?"  
  
Azuki reached up and hugged him. He hugged her back. Tears fell from her eyes, onto his shoulder and down his back  
  
"Juunanagou said you were dead…!!"  
  
"You didn't honestly believe him…?"  
  
"I didn't know what to believe…!"  
  
"Juuhachigou said you were dead…"  
  
The pair sat, in each other's arms for a while, then, coughing loudly, they stood apart, Trunks adjusting his T-shirt, and Azuki adjusting her belt.  
  
"Oh – by the way… sorry for calling you weak earlier… well… yesterday…"  
  
Azuki turned to face him. She sighed and smiled.  
  
"That's okay – just don't do it again! Anyway… are you running a taxi service?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You can't honestly expect me to be able to fly after all that, can you…?"  
  
"…You're right… I suppose, C'mon then…"  
  
She walked over to him. He put one arm round her waist and took off, flying over the city again. He looked down at Tamma's grave, sadly, then resigned himself to flying.  
  
*She is dead. Just like Gohan, just like Vegeta. You'll get over it…* He thought.  
  
After a few months, he had almost completely forgotten her.  
  
Azuki lay very still in her bed while Chi-Chi attended her wounds. On the other side of the room Trunks did the same for Bulma. They had run into the Jinzoningen again by accident. Chi-Chi's nimble fingers were good at applying bandages, and as she applied a pressure bandage tightly to Azuki's head, Azuki winced. Chi-Chi had no sympathy for her. She had been careless and got in a fight. Inside Chi-Chi just wanted to stop the pain, but on the outside, she was brisk and unsympathetic. Azuki endured the stinging and tightness of the bandages and he muscles by thinking about something different. But her thoughts always came back to the same jealous conclusion.  
  
*She was never this harsh towards Gohan.*  
  
Azuki sighed angrily at herself, her mother and her deceased brother.  
  
*If he's so great, why is he dead…?*  
  
Azuki quickly stopped that train of thought surprised at herself. Her mind was quickly jolted back to reality anyway. Chi-Chi had set the bandage too tight once too often. Azuki screamed.  
  
"GET OFF ME!"  
  
She floated menacingly above her bed.  
  
"Can't you see you're hurting me …?? LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'LL SORT MYSELF OUT!!"  
  
Chi-Chi, shocked at Azuki's outburst, walked out. Azuki undid the offending bandage, which was on her right wrist, and re-applied it, carefully. She bandaged the rest of herself up and lay down again, muttering. After a while, Bulma finished with Trunks and left the room. Trunks limped over to Azuki.  
  
"Dearie me! What've you got yourself into now…?"  
  
"She was hurting me…"  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
*Tcha! That's 'Zu for ya…! Typical!* He thought  
  
"And she knew it…" Added Azuki, darkly.  
  
"I'm going out." Said Chi-Chi, stubbornly.  
  
"But Chi-Chi-" Protested Bulma  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
Chi-Chi stormed outside.  
  
She went outside the underground base and walked around, aimlessly for a long while. After a few hours, Bulma went into Trunks and Azuki's room. Both of them were asleep. She gently woke them.  
  
"Whaa…??"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Chi-Chi went for a walk a few hours ago… She's not come back yet… Could you two go and look for her…? Here, I have two senzu left… I dunno ho old they are… but take them now to heal yourselves… I've been saving them for a time like this."  
  
She gave one to Azuki and one to Trunks. They obediently ate them.  
  
"Right – now get out there and find her… oh – here…"  
  
She handed them each a three-way walkie-talkie. "When you find her – or if you get into any trouble, just gimme a shout!"  
  
Trunks and Azuki set off. They flew out of the underground base and pinpointed Chi-Chi's Ki. They flew directly to her.  
  
"We've pinpointed her Ki. We'll be there soon!" Said Trunks, into the walkie-talkie.  
  
As they came closer though, Azuki realised with horror what trouble Chi-Chi was in. She was being held by Juunanagou. The icy fingers of rage gripped Azuki's heart. She charged straight for Juunanagou.  
  
"AZUKI!! WAIT!! STOP!!"  
  
"Mother – she's been caught by Juunanagou!! Azuki's gone in after her… I'm going to help…!"  
  
Upon saying that, Trunks put the walkie-talkie offline, knowing his mother would have some strict words to say to him for being so foolish. By the time he was in to help Azuki, Juunanagou had dropped Chi-Chi and was watching Azuki with some amusement. Azuki was punching fiercely at Juunanagou and he was blocking her with one hand. Trunks flew down to Chi- Chi.  
  
"Quick, Mrs Son, go back to base and tell my mother what's going on! I'll see you later!"  
  
Chi-Chi was loathe to oblige, but she did anyway. She started to run off and was soon far away. Juuhachigou struck Trunks double-handed in the centre of his back, laughing. She had winded him and he fell on his front. The next few minutes was a maelstrom of confusion as he tried to fend off Juuhachigou, wonder if Chi-Chi was okay and try and check on Azuki. Unfortunately he couldn't do all three at the same time. He was too confused; everything kept flashing red and white as Juuhachigou's attacks struck home. He couldn't even see Azuki any more. Blood ran down his face and along his body as he fought to retain his sanity and safety. Just as he thought he had managed to sort himself out, an ear-splitting scream sliced through the air. The scream lasted for what seemed an eternity, then was cut short. Trunks knew who the scream belonged to.  
  
"AZUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"  
  
Juuhachigou knocked him to the floor to stop him going to Azuki's aid. Quickly, using some of his pressure points, Juuhachigou immobilised him. He lay, gaping at her for a long time, astonished.  
  
Back at base, Chi-Chi had set off in the hover-bus. Bulma had gone ahead in a hover car. Bulma reached the scene. She saw Trunks laying on the ground with Juuhachigou standing over him. Juunanagou and Azuki were nowhere to be seen. Bulma told Chi-Chi this, through the radio. Bulma was slowly edging the car forwards when something came onto her video screen. It was Juunanagou.  
  
"Hi there. I don't think you want to go any closer…"  
  
He held up a body. Azuki's body, bloodied and beaten. His hand was stuck through her paunch and she hung limply from his arm.  
  
"I'll do the same to you if you come any closer."  
  
The transmission ended.  
  
Bulma ignored Juunanagou's empty threats and advanced. The screen flashed up again.  
  
"I'm warning you…"  
  
On screen, Juunanagou threw the body to one side. The second transmission ended.  
  
Bulma shuddered and shut off the images in her mind. She edged still closer.  
  
Something large crashed through her windscreen. It was Azuki's body. Azuki's skin was cold and blue. Bulma screamed. Azuki's face was in front of Bulma's and the look of pure terror was still imprinted on her expression.  
  
Something else hit the roof, sending the car earthwards. It hit the ground with a crash. Juunanagou was on the roof. He picked up Azuki's body and threw it to one side. Then as easily as using a can opener, he slowly peeled the roof off the car. Bulma looked up at him, truly afraid. He reached down and picked her up by the wrist.  
  
*This is what my little boy goes through almost every day… this fear, this… anger this… nightmare…??* She thought.  
  
Very quickly it was all over. The car was exploded and Bulma was killed. Juunanagou dusted his hands off, smiling and flew after Juuhachigou.  
  
Chi-Chi eventually reached the scene of the car crash in the hover bus. She didn't see Azuki. She ran straight over to Bulma. She picked her up and carried her into the back of the bus. A few sharp, stinging slaps brought Bulma round.  
  
"Uhh… AZUKI!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"She's outside…!!"  
  
Chi-Chi ran outside and started searching desperately for Azuki. She found her. She picked her up and ran inside. Bulma stirred herself enough to go and find Trunks. She ran out of the bus towards where Trunks had been fighting Juuhachigou.  
  
Trunks lay alone, unable to move and his throat was so dry with rubble, dust and grit, he couldn't call for anybody to help him.  
  
*Hah!* He thought. *You're thinking as if there IS somebody around to help you. There isn't… There's nobody.*  
  
Just then, Bulma ran round the corner.  
  
"TRUNKS!!" She yelled, running over to him.  
  
She crouched near him. He smiled. She slowly picked him up and he found his voice again. He screamed as all his numbness ceased and pain took over. Bulma stopped, for fear of hurting him.  
  
"Keep going…" He croaked.  
  
He braced himself and Bulma rolled him out of the crater he had sunk into. Once out of it, he slowly stood up.  
  
"Where's Azuki…?" He whispered, fearing the worst.  
  
"Chi-Chi has her in the hover bus… this way…"  
  
Trunks staggered over to the bus and in the back. Over in the corner lay Azuki. Next to her sat Chi-Chi, beside herself with grief. Chi-Chi was almost as pale as Azuki.  
  
Trunks crept closer, tears already pricking his eyes.  
  
"…Az…u…ki…?" He asked fearfully.  
  
He crept even closer. Her face was slightly blue. He stopped, horror struck. He allowed himself to fall to the floor, spinning as he fell, so he faced away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her.  
  
Bulma got in the front and drove the hover bus away as fast as it would go (Which wasn't very fast at all).  
  
Eventually they made it home. Just as the bus was parking, Azuki started to go back to her normal colour. Trunks ran over to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"AZUKI!"  
  
Her body slowly faded away to nothing. Trunks screamed again. Chi-Chi put her arm round him. She'd seen it all before. Azuki was headed for Snakeway, just as her father Goku had, a long time ago. Fourteen years ago, this would have been nothing serious. But since Piccolo and Kame's death, the dragonballs had ceased to exist, so Azuki couldn't be wished back.  
  
The small group made their way quietly inside. Bulma assisted Trunks to his bed and gave him some medicine. It made him fall asleep while it healed him. Once he was sleeping, Bulma looked down at her son, realising just how brave he was. She kissed him on the forehead and prayed silently in her heart that he could live without Azuki.  
  
She went into the lounge where Chi-Chi sat, dry-eyed and upright. Bulma assisted her to bed and propped her feet above her head. She was in shock. Bulma went into the lounge and sat on one of the old orange sofas. Every night Bulma wondered if Trunks would ever wake up. He was asleep for the best part of a month, because his injuries were so severe. On the day he did wake up, Bulma was informed by his ghoulish scream. He had woken up and looked across the room to Azuki's bed, realised that she wasn't there and the horrific memories came flooding back.  
  
Bulma calmed her son and he spoke softly.  
  
"...She…She's really dead isn't she…?"  
  
Bulma was silent.  
  
"J…Just like Gohan…"  
  
Bulma turned her face away from him.  
  
"I'm the only one left… how long before they get me too…?"  
  
Bulma said nothing, just doped him up with enough tranquillisers to bring down an elephant and left the room.  
  
This is much how the next months passed, the world's problems becoming more and more serious every day. One morning, just over a year since Azuki was killed, Trunks woke up. But he did not scream. He got up, got dressed, got his sword and left. He went to where Azuki had been killed. Nobody had cleared the area. There was still the discarded rubble and dried blood lay splattered across the floor. Trunks fell to his knees, grieving for his lost friend, his mentor, his mother, his planet and himself.  
  
There was a murmur outside the underground base. A ghost had appeared outside the house. She slowly stood up and went inside, as if in a daze. Chi-Chi stopped and watched the girl come in. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"AZUKI!?" Cried Chi-Chi.  
  
The ghost turned to look at her. It took a few moments to register.  
  
"MOTHER!!"  
  
The ghost ran to Chi-Chi's arms and was gone. Chi-Chi screamed. Then she woke up, with Bulma's concerned face leaning over her.  
  
"What is it, Chi-Chi…?"  
  
"…That dream… I had it again… It won't go away… every time I got to fold my arms around her… she's gone… was she ever really there at all…? She's gone… she's gone…it hurts more every time… she's gone…"  
  
Trunks heard something big hit the ground, he ran to where the sound was coming from. It was Juunanagou and… Azuki!? As he watched they fought. The battle wore on and finished with Juunanagou lifting Azuki's lifeless body above his head, with his hand through her stomach. Juunanagou turned to Trunks and mouthed "You're next." With that the apparitions were gone, leaving Azuki's scream echoing in the still morning air. Trunks drew breath sharply.  
  
He continued to stare at where Juunanagou had been. A shape flickered into existence. A Super-Saiyan. The shape became solid. A Super-Saiyan! A female Super-Saiyan! Trunks approached her, sword drawn. She turned to look at him. There was something about her blank, empty face that made him stop. He put his sword away. She powered down. She was Azuki.  
  
"TRUNKS!" She yelled.  
  
"AZUKI!?"  
  
She ran to him and hugged him so tight she knocked the breath from his lungs. But he didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was her. He didn't care how or why she was back, but she was back and that was all that mattered. After an age, she stood back a little and looked at him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"We're fifteen." She said.  
  
"…Yes, I know…"  
  
"We're Super-Saiyans!"  
  
"…I know that too, now…"  
  
"We're alive."  
  
"Well I had hoped so…"  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask how come…?"  
  
"Well, that's was my next question… How come…?"  
  
"Well, I was dead and-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"-Yeah, well… I went up to Snakeway and then I went to King Kai's place! And he trained me!! He taught me how to be a Super-Saiyan! And I saw EVERYBODY! I saw my father and your father, and Gohan and Yamcha and EVERYBODY! Korin gave me some senzu to bring back…!!"  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Everybody's really proud of us!!"  
  
Trunks grinned.  
  
"Well, lets get you home… I have a feeling your mother and Puar will be happy to see you…!"  
  
Azuki grinned.  
  
"Okay, lets go!"  
  
They ran home and into the house. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen. She watched Azuki come in.  
  
"AZUKI!?"  
  
Azuki turned to look at her, taking a few seconds to recognise her.  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
Azuki ran into Chi-Chi's arms. Chi-Chi hugged her tighter than ever before, and tears of joy ran down her face.  
  
"…My baby! My little girl…!!"  
  
Trunks smiled. Bulma walked into the room and gaped in wonder at Azuki. Bulma put one arm round her son and smiled at Chi-Chi and Azuki. Puar and Dr. Brief were dancing around the room, singing.  
  
The next two years were difficult, Azuki and Trunks realising that despite the fact they were both Super-Saiyans, they still couldn't defeat the Jinzoningen. They both realised that Bulma, Chi-Chi and Dr. Brief were right. The time machine was the only answer.  
  
In December, two years later, they all sat around the fire. 


	2. Chapter Two - Defeat the Jinzoningen!

Message from a Future Past  
  
Chapter Two – Defeat the Jinzoningen!  
  
"And now… now this is the time of year we…we used to have Christmas…" Sniffed Bulma.  
  
Chi-Chi spoke for the first time that evening.  
  
"Y-your father G-Goku alway… always used to l…l…love Ch…Christmas…"  
  
Azuki drew her hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the fire roaring in the fireplace making her eyes water, or the faded memories of her father. She leant closer to Trunks and his grip on her arm tightened. They were seventeen. It had been four years since Azuki's older brother, Gohan was killed. Above ground, outside it was pitch black and it was a week since their last attack on the Jinzoningen. Last time, Juunanagou had almost knocked Azuki out and Juuhachigou had come close to killing Trunks. They'd had just enough energy to run home to their secret underground base. Run. That was all they seemed to do these days. Puar was sat in Azuki's lap, while reflections of the firelight danced in their eyes and chased the shadows away. In a circle around the fire sat Chi-Chi, Bulma, Dr. Brief, Trunks, Azuki and Puar.  
  
'It's times like this that bring the only hope we have together…' thought Trunks, sighing loudly.  
  
Azuki rolled her head to one side and looked up at Trunks. He met her gaze and they had a silent conversation.  
  
'When…?' She asked him.  
  
'Sometime soon, isn't it…' he whispered  
  
'It's only minutes now… I can feel it…'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
They were in a strange way, connected psychically, so they could voice their concerns without worrying Chi-Chi and Bulma.  
  
Azuki looked down at Puar. Puar was asleep and snoring quietly.  
  
So small, so fragile… yet one of the few survivors of this time.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
'Why…why does it have to be like this…?' She thought.  
  
'It's only a matter of time now… mum and Gramps say they can have the time machine working in a couple months…'  
  
'And then… then the nightmare will end… won't it…?'  
  
Trunks didn't answer.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled at each other, with tears still in their eyes. Trunks and Azuki were friends. Just friends. Chi-Chi and Bulma had always wanted them to be more, but they insisted they were friends and nothing more. But sometimes they really couldn't tell, like now for instance; Trunks was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire and Azuki was leaning on his shoulder and he had his arm round her. Adding that to Puar sleeping peacefully in Azuki's lap, they made a perfect family. Of course, Chi-Chi and Bulma knew better than to mention this, because if they did, Trunks and Azuki would rush to opposite sides of the room grumbling and moaning yuck etc.  
  
"T…Tell us some more about Yamcha!" Said Azuki.  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"Why do you want to know that…?" She asked, almost playfully.  
  
"Coz he's cool!"  
  
"Yeah, Yamcha… Yes, I remember now, Azuki, you used to adore him! Yes, before that-" Chi-Chi choked back a sob.  
  
"Chi-Chi…?"  
  
"The…the…the first…first fight… he…he promised he'd marry you…" Chi- Chi tried a weak laugh, which turned into a lame wail.  
  
Azuki smiled and Trunks laughed.  
  
Just then, there was a crash from outside. Puar snapped awake and flew to the window.  
  
"IT'S THEM! THE…! THE ARTIFICIAL HUMANS!"  
  
Trunks and Azuki shot up and rushed to the door.  
  
"Hide yourself mother… we're going to fight…" Said Trunks bravely.  
  
"BUT TRUNKS-"  
  
"They've done enough. It's time to put a stop to this."  
  
Azuki put her hand out in front of her.  
  
"For G…Goku…"  
  
Trunks put his hand on hers.  
  
"For Vegeta…"  
  
"Krillin"  
  
"Yamcha"  
  
"Tien"  
  
"Chiaotzu"  
  
"Piccolo"  
  
"…Gohan…"  
  
"We can do it… I know we can."  
  
With that they flew out of the exit and up near the Jinzoningen twins.  
  
"OVER HERE, CYBORGS!"  
  
"Oh no… its the runts…" Sighed Juuhachigou.  
  
"Oh well, could make things a little more fun…?" Said Juunanagou.  
  
"Hmm… we never seem to have any fun anymore, do we… there's less and less to destroy…and it's getting boring"  
  
Juunanagou fired a small Ki-blast at Azuki.  
  
"I'll take her…"  
  
Juuhachigou fired a large bolt at Trunks throwing him to the floor.  
  
"Lets have a little fun first!"  
  
The Jinzoningen twins fired attack after attack on the two headstrong teenagers, almost every one hitting a direct mark. Trunks and Azuki could do nothing to defend themselves; they hadn't expected the attacks to be so sudden. Juuhachigou came in closer for some hand to hand combat with Azuki and Azuki gave as good as she got.  
  
Juunanagou did the same with Trunks, but eventually, the Jinzoningen were obviously winning. Juuhachigou and Juunanagou went for a double team slam. Trunks and Azuki simultaneously hit the dry earth with a sickening thud. Juunanagou stood on their backs.  
  
"There, Juunanagou, your turn. Finish them."  
  
"We'd be blowing a whole week's worth of fun…"  
  
"You're the boss…" she said quietly.  
  
"Well, what do YOU think?"  
  
"Let's have a little game of hunter and hunted."  
  
She knelt down and cupped Trunks' face in her hands.  
  
"Besides. He's kinda cute…"  
  
Trunks bit her. She slapped him.  
  
"As I say, cute…"  
  
She stood up.  
  
"I say we close our eyes and count to ten, then we chase them, and when we catch them-"  
  
"We kill 'em. I like your style Juuhachigou"  
  
Juunanagou stepped off their backs.  
  
"One… Two… Three…"  
  
Trunks and Azuki ran off, stumbling and scrabbling to get somewhere safe to hide until the Jinzoningen twins got bored with their game.  
  
"…Four…Five…Six…"  
  
"Seven…Eight…Nine…"  
  
"…Ten…"  
  
"Here we come, ready or not!"  
  
The Jinzoningen twins sped off after Trunks and Azuki.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma watched silently through a hidden camera, hoping above all hope that their children would return home again, victorious or not, they didn't care… but safe, above all.  
  
Trunks and Azuki took to the air using their Ki and quickly outdistanced their attackers. They flew on for hours, ahead of the Jinzoningen twins, but they could still hear them jeering.  
  
'I've got it!' Thought Azuki  
  
'What…?' he asked  
  
Azuki relayed a plan to Trunks.  
  
'But what if it's a…?'  
  
'It's not. I know its not, I've been bouncing Ki waves off it since it came into sight, its not a dead end'  
  
'Alright… if you're sure…'  
  
'Of course I'm sure'  
  
Trunks and Azuki were coming up to a cave. They were both beginning to tire. They swooped down towards the cave.  
  
The Jinzoningen twins smirked at each other.  
  
"Maybe you were right, Juuhachigou. This is kinda fun!"  
  
Juuhachigou smiled.  
  
The twins swooped down after them. As they rounded the first bend in the caverns, Trunks teleported away. Azuki carried on flying, trying to keep herself steady, despite the fact that she was exhausted.  
  
She could hear Juuhachigou laughing behind her and sped up. After what seemed like an eternity she flew out of the other end of the cave. What she saw made her stop stock-still. Juunanagou held Trunks by the collar.  
  
"We're not as stupid as you, y'know, brats." He said calmly.  
  
"Aww, pity we have to kill them now… we were just beginning to have fun…" moaned Juuhachigou as she flew out of the cave.  
  
Juuhachigou swooped for Azuki's waist; Azuki dodged and head butted Juunanagou. He let go of Trunks.  
  
"KEEP GOING TRUNKS!"  
  
"OKAY! LET'S GO!"  
  
They both flew on with a renewed energy founded in fear.  
  
Juuhachigou shrugged.  
  
Both the twins followed. Once again, Trunks and Azuki flew for hours, until they really could not fly any longer. Even then, they ran, but used their remaining energy to keep them going, just faster than normal. The Jinzoningen twins didn't even look tired.  
  
Trunks and Azuki dragged themselves on, through leafless forests of burnt wood, over brown fields and further. Eventually they could barely crawl, let alone run, but still they struggled on, knowing that if they were caught, that was the end. There would be no hope in their world of darkness. They were the last people left who could make a difference. They came to a gorge.  
  
Azuki stopped and looked down into the abyss below.  
  
"We're…done…for…" She panted.  
  
"Not yet…" He said "I have enough reserve Ki to get me across… I'll carry you… you can't land anyway…"  
  
Trunks grabbed Azuki's hand and took a running leap over the void. He flew them safely across, then collapsed onto the floor, utterly exhausted. She still had hold of his hand, so she stumbled on, dragging him behind her. They ran on for at least another hour, until they could truly run no more.  
  
"Tr…unks…i…s…th…is…it…?" she panted.  
  
"…N…o…n…ot…by…a…l…ong…sh…ot…"  
  
Both of them were struggling to breathe.  
  
"We…'ve…got…to…t…a…ke …co…v…er"  
  
"Y…e…ah…i…kn…ow"  
  
They heard the Jinzoningen and found a little more energy in their fear.  
  
They stumbled on for a little while, and into a cave. They ran through it. They got to the end. It was blocked. They were at a dead end and they could hear the Jinzoningen twins already congratulating each other and planning how to kill them.  
  
"W…e...'ve… g…ot… t…o… cr…e…ate… a…f…ir…e…wa…ll…"  
  
"I… ha…ve…n…'t… go…t… th…e… en…er…g…y"  
  
"I…f… we… do…n't… we…'re… de…ad… an…d… so… ar…e… chi-…chi …and…b…bulm…a…"  
  
They heard the Jinzoningen again and found a small reserve of energy in their love for the Earth and wishing it back to a world they'd wanted to grow up in. Trunks hardly remembered his father, and neither did Azuki, but they'd heard so much about them, they felt as if they knew them fully. And they both cared for their mothers more than anything in the world. What Azuki had said had struck a chord in both of them. If they die, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Planet Earth went with them.  
  
They powered up a red wall of energy in front of them, creating an impenetrable firewall, blocking the Jinzoningen out. After that final burst of strength, they both collapsed, and lay on the floor, totally and utterly spent.  
  
The firewall also created a fake end for the tunnel. The twins couldn't see the firewall; all they saw was the end of the tunnel.  
  
"WHAT!?" Cried Juuhachigou.  
  
"Where are they!?" Yelled Juunanagou.  
  
"Aww, maan! They must've teleported… let's go outside and track 'em down!"  
  
The twins flew back out of the cave.  
  
Trunks and Azuki hadn't heard any of this. They had slipped into a weak and debilitated slumber.  
  
Three days later they awoke and emerged to a new dawn. No birds were singing and the trees were bare. The sun was shining in a cloudless sky. For as long as Trunks and Azuki knew, there never was anything like birds or green grass, so this was a beautiful day in their eyes. They made their journey home and made it in about two days.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Screamed Bulma as they came into sight. "MY LITTLE BOY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"  
  
She ran to Trunks and hugged him. He wrapped his powerful arms around his mother and hugged her back, almost crying with joy. He had been silently worrying he'd never see her again. She was crying, hot tears ran down onto his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know weather to slap you or kiss you, Trunks… I'm just so glad you're safe…"  
  
Chi-Chi charged out of the house and started yelling at Azuki for running off like that.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!? YOU STUPID GIRL, YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR MOTHER WORRY LIKE THAT!!"  
  
In the end, Azuki was huddled up on the floor, looking like a hurt puppy and Chi-Chi was standing over her and screaming.  
  
"Uhh… Chi-Chi…?" Started Bulma.  
  
"DON'T YOU START, MISSY!"  
  
Bulma shook her head and led Trunks inside. Once they were out of sight, Chi-Chi burst out crying.  
  
"Oh, I'm s…so glad you're safe Azuki… I was so scared you'd never come back… come and give your mother a hug…"  
  
Azuki stood up and put her arm around Chi-Chi.  
  
"It's okay now mum…we're home…"  
  
Two weeks after Trunks and Azuki returned from their battle, the house was in uproar.  
  
"WHAAAAT!?" SHE'S ACTUALLY FOUND IT!?" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"No Trunks. Just where it is likely to be." Said Bulma  
  
"So it might not even be there!?"  
  
"No Trunks, but it's the best lead we've had so far!"  
  
Chi-Chi had been looking through some old files and discovered the possible whereabouts of Dr. Gero's lab.  
  
"So, where is it mum…?" Asked Azuki.  
  
"Near Newport bay over on the Eastern Shore."  
  
"Right, I'll go check it out!"  
  
"On one condition, young lady!"  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Do be careful, please… I don't want to lose you."  
  
Azuki smiled.  
  
"I'll be careful, mum."  
  
"I know, but I worry…"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. After all, I am a Super Saiyan. And besides – it's the Androids we really have to worry about…"  
  
Azuki went outside, and then took to the air.  
  
"Where's she going…?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"To try and discover if that is the lab."  
  
"So what'll I do today…?"  
  
"You, my son, can help your grandpa and me with the time machine!!" Said Bulma, cheerfully.  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"I don't know why you bother with that thing… what's the point…?"  
  
"WHAT'S THE POINT!? WHAT'S THE POINT!?!? THE POINT IS THAT THIS TIME MACHINE COULD SAVE OUR WORLD! IT'S OUR LAST CHANCE TO DEFEAT THOSE ANDROIDS!" Yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
"Me and Azuki can take them. We're strong enough."  
  
"Trunks," Said Bulma, calmly. "You know that's crazy talk. You've got to think this through logically. You're only seventeen, you're young, and you've not reached your potential yet. Now one day, you're going to grow up and be a man worthy of praise from even your father. Sometimes I look at you and I can really see him, but I see in you a compassion and an inner courage and strength your father never had. Trunks, you will one day be the strongest man in the world, but you're only young, you can't do this alone. We need Goku. That is why you MUST go back in time with that medicine…"  
  
Trunks shook his head violently, as if trying to shake off the effect his mother's words had had on him.  
  
"…Fine… I will help you with your machine today, mother…" he said, gruffly and a bit grumpily, before stalking off round the back of the house.  
  
'Oh Trunks…if only you knew just how like your father you are at times…If only you knew… he'd be so proud of you… I'm so proud of you…' thought Bulma, smiling to herself.  
  
Bulma followed him round to the back. Chi-Chi sighed and looked out of the window.  
  
"Maybe these really are the co-ordinates of his lab… I'm not sure if I want them to be or not… if this really is the place… Azuki could get hurt… and she's all alone… oh I hope she's okay…"  
  
A few hours later, Trunks was bored of fiddling around with the time machine's workings. He threw himself down on the old worn sofa, switching the TV on by kicking it as he fell.  
  
"And today in Portosco City the artificial humans are launching yet another powerful attack, turning the once prosperous city into a pile of desecrated rubble. A terrible tragedy, but one we have come to know as normal."  
  
Trunks leapt up.  
  
"AWW NO!" He yelled. "PORTOSCO CITY IS THE ONLY CITY LEFT WITH HUMAN CIVILIANS! THEY'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"  
  
Trunks powered up and flew through the closed window, sending shards of glass and wood flying in all directions.  
  
"TRUNKS! NO!" Yelled Bulma, running into the room, upon having heard Trunks powering up. "NOT YET!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
By that time, Trunks was way out of earshot.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes against the wind. He was flying as fast as he could, in order to reach the stricken city of Portosco before the Androids totally destroyed it and it's inhabitants.  
  
Down at Newport bay, Azuki was flying over what used to be a city, but was now a pile of rubble. She thought she heard a cry, so she stopped and landed. She came down for a gentle two-point landing, then ended up in a heap of dust and rubble on the floor.  
  
'Dang… I'll never be able to land right…' She thought.  
  
She stood, listening intently for a few moments, then decided it was only the wind. Newport City was destroyed over two weeks ago, so any survivor would be dead by now anyway. She was about to take off again when she heard it again.  
  
"…Help…"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"…Help…me…e…"  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
"…Yes…help…me…"  
  
Azuki ran to where the sound was coming from. It was the remains of a house. She threw a few rocks to one side.  
  
"…Help…"  
  
She threw a lot more aside. Once she had done this, a young woman with bluey-green hair sat weeping with a little girl. The little girl had bright green hair and looked very beaten up.  
  
"…I …am…dying…take…my…child…Chandra…look after her…"  
  
"But I…"  
  
"…Please…!"  
  
"…Okay then…"  
  
Azuki picked the little girl up.  
  
"…Thankyou… look after… Chandra… may… you… stay safe… god… bless… you…"  
  
The young woman died. The little girl, Chandra seemed to have sensed this and started crying silently.  
  
"Oh…gosh…shoot, I'd better get you to mum and Bulma, little one…"  
  
Azuki took to the air, carrying Chandra.  
  
Trunks landed at Portosco City. The Jinzoningen twins were still there. He walked calmly towards them - they hadn't noticed him. He passed a thirty-year-old woman and her young son sobbing together and stopped to look at them.  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be alright. We are going to defeat them." He said confidently. He felt nowhere near as confident as he sounded, in fact he was very afraid, but his words seemed to have installed hope in them.  
  
"See Banzai… I told you… he's an angel…"  
  
"But mummy… angels live in heaven… and they don't carry swords…"  
  
"This one does…"  
  
The woman started to cry, and hugged her son closer.  
  
Trunks, touched by this scene, started to run towards the androids.  
  
"HEY! METAL MOUTH! OVER HERE!"  
  
He slowly powered up into a Super-Saiyan, his golden aurora swirling gently around him.  
  
"Aah, that's where he got to" Said Juuhachigou.  
  
"You've sure caused us a lot of trouble kid."  
  
"Little boys shouldn't interfere, runt."  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU KILL THESE PEOPLE!"  
  
"Did you hear that, Juunanagou…?"  
  
"The brat thinks he can stop us! HAH! We'll destroy him like we did his weakling father."  
  
This struck a chord in Trunks. He shot a large Ki-blast at Juunanagou. Juunanagou just laughed and flew at Trunks, punching and kicking. Trunks fought bravely back, fist and teeth, as the combat was too close to use his sword. As if to end the bout, Juunanagou jumped up and spun in the air landing behind Trunks with his back to him. Trunks had numerous scratches and bruises appearing on him and Juunanagou was untouched. Juunanagou laughed.  
  
"And he expects to defeat us! I have not a scratch!"  
  
Juunanagou stopped suddenly. Blood trickled from his lip. He quickly wiped it away.  
  
"LEAVE THIS PLACE! I WON'T LET YOU KILL THESE PEOPLE!"  
  
Juuhachigou smirked.  
  
"What people…? Those people?" She said, pointing at a crowd of bodies. "Or, those people?" She pointed out another lot of bodies "Or, do you mean them?" She said pointing over at the woman and her son. "Well, you don't have to worry about them anymore." A quick Ki blast from Juuhachigou finished them both off.  
  
"YOU M-MONSTER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"C'mon Juu-san, let us go…" Said Juunanagou, taking to the air.  
  
"Have fun with your… friends… personally, I think they're a load of stiffs" Said Juuhachigou, laughing maliciously.  
  
"C'MON!"  
  
"I'd say the night-life is really DEAD round here wouldn't you?"  
  
"JUUHACHIGOU!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming Juu-chan."  
  
They flew quickly out of sight, leaving Trunks standing in the rain, screaming. Once Trunks had sufficiently calmed himself, he ran over to the woman and her child.  
  
"Mummy…? Mummy wake up…?" pleaded the boy "… mummy, don't be asleep… the angel scared the nasty people away… mummy... wake up…"  
  
Trunks crouched next to the boy.  
  
"YOU! You're an angel! Tell God to wake her up!"  
  
"I…I can't do that, little one…"  
  
"Wh-What…?"  
  
"She's…she's gone to be an angel herself…" Said Trunks, trying to skirt the obvious, yet put it in a language the boy would understand.  
  
"…Huh…?"  
  
"She has gone up to heaven to be an angel…"  
  
"Will she be a guardian angel and have a glowing awowa like you… and will she have wings…"  
  
Trunks smiled gently.  
  
"All of that and more, kid…"  
  
"Are you a guardian angel…? Are you my guardian angel…? You must be, because you saved me from the nasty people!"  
  
"I…" Trunks was stunned "…I guess I am…"  
  
"…My name is Banzai… what will happen to mummy…?"  
  
"Uhh…she…she will go to heaven and become the best guardian angel there ever was."  
  
"…Promise…?"  
  
Trunks smiled again.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Banzai smiled.  
  
"That's good…Will I be an angel one day…?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you will, Banzai. Now, would you like to come and stay with me and my family?"  
  
"Are they angels…?"  
  
Thoughts of Bulma, Chi-Chi, Dr. Brief, Puar and Azuki all flitted through his head.  
  
"Yes, in their own ways…"  
  
Trunks powered down and picked Banzai up.  
  
"C'mon kid, let's get you safe"  
  
Trunks flew off towards the house, carrying Banzai.  
  
"Mister Angel…?"  
  
"Call me Trunks."  
  
"Okay, Trunks-Angel, why don't you have wings…?"  
  
Trunks racked his brain for a reason. Having never had a conversation about angels with a young boy he blurted out the first thing hat came into his head.  
  
"Because I'm your guardian angel, and you're special, so you get a special guardian angel."  
  
"Okay, Trunks-Angel…"  
  
Banzai fell asleep.  
  
'How bad did that sound…? Jeez, I am never babysitting…' thought Trunks.  
  
Trunks landed outside the house. Azuki ran outside, straight at him. He quickly put Banzai down. She ran straight into him and hugged him so hard she bowled him over.  
  
"Oh Trunks, you're such an idiot sometimes!"  
  
"Yeh, so, why you hugging me…?"  
  
"NEVER go off like that on your own! At least take me in future!"  
  
"Future…yeah…"  
  
Trunks's thoughts were lost in time travel for a few seconds.  
  
"Earth to Truuuuuuuunks!!"  
  
"Huh…? Yeah…?"  
  
"Dopey! Look, meet Chandra"  
  
Chandra walked solemnly outside and stood in front of Trunks.  
  
"Chandra, meet Trunks, Trunks, this is Chandra. She's the only survivor of the Newport City massacre…"  
  
"OH! Did you find the lab!?"  
  
"…No…It wasn't there, and if it was, it's not anymore…"  
  
Trunks's head drooped.  
  
"Don't cry, Trunks-Angel"  
  
"Uhh…?"  
  
"Oh, this is Banzai."  
  
"Trunks-Angel is my guardian angel!"  
  
"Oh…?" Asked Azuki, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Yes, and Banzai, this is Azuki, she's like… well… sort of, my sister"  
  
"Is she an angel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'What's going on, 'Angel'?' Thought Azuki, at Trunks.  
  
'I'll explain later… it's hard to understand…'  
  
"Wow…! Are you really angels…?"  
  
"Yes. Azuki is your guardian angel, Chandra!"  
  
"I always wanted a guardian angel!" Said Chandra, hugging Azuki.  
  
'WHAT!?'  
  
'Just play along, C'mon…!'  
  
"Yes, I'm your… guardian angel…"  
  
Azuki cursed at Trunks after Banzai and Chandra were asleep.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?"  
  
"Look, the kids just lost their mothers, okay…? Angels are omens of hope, right…?"  
  
"Unless they're hell's angels."  
  
"Oh C'mon, open your mind."  
  
"Look here, Trunks, You could've got yourself killed today-"  
  
"Just as you did when you went off three years ago."  
  
"I had a reason… They had my mother held captive."  
  
"THEY KILLED YOU! YOU WERE DEAD! END! DEAD! FULL STOP!"  
  
"Hey, back off, At least it meant I could get some senzu from King Kai's place!"  
  
"WELL WE'RE RUNNING LOW, SHALL I KILL YOU SO YOU CAN GO AND GET SOME MORE?!?"  
  
"Oh don't be childish."  
  
"Well don't get on my case, I was trying to save those people-"  
  
"And you were too late. Too late, Trunks. I wasn't too late to rescue my mother."  
  
"17 finished you off, Azuki. That's nothing to be proud of! That was a really foolish thing to do!"  
  
"Hey, I'm lairing at you, not the other way around!"  
  
"See, you can't even argue right!"  
  
By now Trunks was smirking. He turned away from her and crossed his arms, smirking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
She jumped at him, knocking him back a bit.  
  
"You wanna piece of me?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Darn right I do. Outside, now!"  
  
She frog-marched him through the door and powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"C'mon, spar!"  
  
He laughed, powered up to Super Saiyan and flew up.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi were looking out of the top window, and both Trunks and Azuki flew into view.  
  
"Huh…?" Asked Bulma  
  
"What are they up to…?" Asked Chi-Chi.  
  
Trunks and Azuki began sparring, slowly at first, then speeding up until they were too fast for Bulma or Chi-Chi to keep up with.  
  
They sparred for a few hours, first with Ki, then moving on to hand-to-hand combat.  
  
With a final swing of his arm, Trunks threw Azuki earthbound. She let herself fall down until she was just above ground, then she shot a blast of Ki at the ground, pushing herself upwards. She turned round and aimed a Kamehameha straight at Trunks's chest. It hit and knocked him backwards.  
  
"OKAY! TRUCE! LETS CALL IT DRAW, OKAY?"  
  
"…"  
  
Trunks landed and powered down. Azuki powered down then flew straight at him knocking him to the floor. She sat on his chest.  
  
"Never let your guard down." She said, smugly.  
  
He just lay there and laughed.  
  
One morning a few months later, Bulma awoke Trunks and Azuki very early.  
  
"Oh, TRUNKS! YOU MUST COME LOOK! IT'S FINISHED!!!"  
  
"Huh…? Whaa…?"  
  
"THE TIME MACHINE! SHE'S A BEAUT!"  
  
Trunks and Azuki stirred themselves and went downstairs.  
  
"Ooh, Trunkie-boy! Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
The time machine was sat around the back of the house.  
  
"…Wow … it's…great…"  
  
"Now, Trunks, Azuki… We want you to give her a good name!"  
  
"Uhh…?"  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Well, think about it today… you'll both be eighteen in two days. Then one of you can go back and rescue the future."  
  
Trunks looked surprised. He'd forgotten it was his birthday in two days.  
  
"Hmmm…" He pondered.  
  
The next day, Trunks sat bolt upright.  
  
"Hope." He said  
  
"What?" Asked Azuki.  
  
"Hope. Let's call the Time Machine 'Hope'"  
  
"Why not… yeah, go tell Bulma, knock yourself out."  
  
As Trunks got to the door, it flew open and hit him over the head, knocking him over.  
  
"I didn't mean that literally!"  
  
"It is done!!" Yelled Dr. Brief.  
  
"What…?" Asked Azuki.  
  
"The second time machine! She is complete!!"  
  
"SECOND TIME MACHINE!? WHY!?"  
  
"The second is contained in this capsule. It will also need a name. But it is just a precaution."  
  
Trunks stood up, rubbing his head.  
  
"A precaution of what…?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Which one of you will be going back to Goku and the others…?"  
  
Trunks and Azuki looked at each other, bemused.  
  
"…I…I will." Said Trunks bravely.  
  
Azuki looked shocked.  
  
"Oh, good, Azuki, catch!"  
  
Dr. Brief threw the capsule to Azuki.  
  
"Look after her. Put her in your capsule box… It's up to you to give her a name."  
  
"I'll go tell my mother…" Trunks said grimly.  
  
"I think… Peace… maybe… Freedom…? No, Faith… hmm… Yes, Faith"  
  
"Faith… good choice!"  
  
During that day, there were no android attacks so all they did was listen to Bulma and Dr. Brief boasting about the Time Machines, Hope and Faith.  
  
The next day, both Trunks and Azuki were up early.  
  
As usual, Chi-Chi was bustling around the house, cooking breakfast and vacuuming.  
  
"Hmm…" Said Trunks. "Funny, I don't feel any older…"  
  
"Same… but I'm sure you will after you've been time travelling…"  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"Good Morning you two! All set for you time journey, Trunks? Hope is set up. You can leave in a week!" Said Chi-Chi cheerily.  
  
"A WEEK!? But-"  
  
"DARN RIGHT A WEEK! ARE YOU TRYING TO UNDERMINE MY AUTHORITY MR. VEGETA-BRIEF!?"  
  
Trunks backed away.  
  
"No… no Mrs. Son… ah… I mean Chi-Chi…"  
  
Trunks had never been called 'Mr.' before. In fact, he'd never been called Mr. Vegeta-Brief before either. He brought his hand up to his face and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Here Trunks… happy Birthday…" Said Bulma placing a capsule and a box in Trunks' free hand.  
  
"Huh…?"  
  
"Your time machine is in the capsule… And in the box is…" Bulma nearly started crying.  
  
Trunks opened the small box. Inside, there was a crumpled up piece of blue material. He opened it out and an object fell out onto his palm. It was what looked at first to be a generic digital watch.  
  
"That watch is also a tracking device. It'll help you once you go back in time… and the… the blue scrap… that… that's a piece of your father's battle suit." Bulma couldn't hold back the tears any more.  
  
Trunks once again wrapped his strong, powerful arms around his frail thin mother. She cried into his heavily muscled shoulder.  
  
"…It…it was all that…we recovered from him… seventeen years ago…in the… first…ba…battle…"  
  
Bulma couldn't even speak anymore, she just sobbed.  
  
Both Banzai and Chandra walked quietly into the room and over to Azuki. Banzai tugged on Azuki's trousers. Azuki looked down.  
  
"We got our angels presents." He said seriously.  
  
Azuki crouched down.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have…!"  
  
He shoved a grubby card at her, and Chandra put a daisy chain on her head. Azuki rolled off her heels and sat on the floor.  
  
"Thanks you two, c'mere!"  
  
She hugged them both.  
  
"You're the best, you guys!"  
  
"No, you are!" Said Banzai slowly.  
  
Azuki smiled. Chandra tugged the bottom of Trunks' trousers.  
  
"Trunks-Angel… we got you present!" She said, smiling.  
  
Trunks patted Bulma on the shoulder, then sat down next to Chandra.  
  
She put a daisy chain on his head and put a card, covered in muddy fingerprints in his lap. He laughed.  
  
"Thankyou Chandra!"  
  
"It's from Banzai too."  
  
"Thanks Banzai, oh wow you two! Did you make these?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"They're brilliant!"  
  
Azuki grinned and elbowed Trunks in the ribs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Has anybody ever told you you'd make an excellent father?" She laughed.  
  
He pounced on her and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Well I have to be, I've gotta look after you, You're like a little baby, always in trouble up to your neck!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Banzai and Chandra stepped forwards again.  
  
"And we got you these stones as well."  
  
"They're really pretty."  
  
Chandra stepped forwards and, blushing gave a small amethyst to Trunks. Banzai gave Azuki another Amethyst, almost identical.  
  
"Oh wow…" Said Azuki, the amethyst reflected in her eyes. "Where did you find these?"  
  
"In a cave to the west."  
  
"You'll have to show us when Trunks gets back from his time journey!"  
  
"Azuki…?" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah mom…?"  
  
"Your present." She said, rather stiffly, dropping a large box into Azuki's lap.  
  
Chi-Chi walked off, taking Bulma, Banzai and Chandra with her.  
  
Azuki opened the box. Inside was an orange and blue karate Gi. She felt a pang in her chest. It was one of Goku's Gis.  
  
"Isn't that…?"  
  
"Yeah… its dad's alright…"  
  
"Well…?"  
  
Azuki stood up and held the GI up at its full height.  
  
"We have the power to save the world." She said suddenly. "All we need to do is get through this week, then we've done it!!"  
  
Trunks quirked an eyebrow. Azuki's little speech was very like one that Goku might use.  
  
"…Yeah… Guess you're right…"  
  
That day and the next passed without event. On the third day, it was raining hard and there was a thunderstorm.  
  
"I've never much liked thunder…" Said Azuki.  
  
"I really don't like lightning…" Said Trunks.  
  
"Why…?"  
  
"It's just so destructive… senseless destruction… What about you and thunder…?"  
  
"I guess it's the noise. It's like the noise the androids make when they chase innocent prey…"  
  
"I guess you're right… I don't like rain either…"  
  
"Why's that…?"  
  
"It was raining when… when… when the androids… caught up with… Gohan…"  
  
"Hmm… I guess…"  
  
"You never show any emotion when I talk about him. Why?"  
  
"I…I…I never really knew him… I guess I was jealous… I feel bad now, but I was really nasty to him… mum always used to dote on him and totally ignore me…"  
  
"That's not true, she spent an equal amount of time with both of you!"  
  
"…I know… that's the worst thing… I only realised that… when it was too late…"  
  
"That's the tune we must dance to, I'm afraid…"  
  
"Easy for you to say. You knew him really well… He trained you."  
  
"He offered to train you too"  
  
"Yes, that's it, don't you see? I turned him down out of jealousy… That was such a mistake… I could never hope to rival you in a real fight… and its my own stupid fault…"  
  
"Don't do this to yourself Azuki. It's in the past. Forget it, it'll only play on your mind. It's better to forget these things. We all do things that we regret."  
  
"Guess so…"  
  
All of a sudden, there was a crash outside.  
  
"OH NO! IT'S NOT-"  
  
"OH NO! IT'S THE ANDROIDS!"  
  
"We've got to lead them away again…"  
  
Trunks nodded sharply and flew out the door. Azuki followed.  
  
Juuhachigou laughed as she blew up one of the only remaining trees outside the underground shelter.  
  
"Hmm… haven't seen the brats for a while now. Let's stir 'em up a little!" Said Juuhachigou.  
  
"Sometimes your sense of humour really bites, Juu-chan."  
  
"Yeah well, dinosaurs bite."  
  
Juunanagou let his chin drop onto his chest. Juuhachigou was so childish sometimes.  
  
"HEY! UGLY!"  
  
"OVER HERE!"  
  
"Ugly…? Who're you calling ugly, little girl?"  
  
"Oh, hi you two, Really, I would've thought you could've at least written to us…"  
  
"Oh wait, sorry, we killed all the little postmen didn't we, Juu-chan…"  
  
"Oh, bummer…" He said sarcastically  
  
"What a pity… I'm sure they would've… but we also destroyed all the trees, so no paper to write on either…"  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"And no people to make liddle stamps for you…"  
  
"Alright, Juu-chan, you've had your joke now. Quit playing around."  
  
"Hmph… I think you can guess why we're here brats."  
  
"To get your face fixed on straight…?"  
  
"Heck no, my face is perfect. We're here for you and your little human friends."  
  
"The brats who escaped us last time. You know them quite well, don't you…?"  
  
"You'll never get to them."  
  
"You have to get past us first."  
  
"Then get past YOU is what we intend to do, brats."  
  
"Run along, brats. You can't hope to beat us. The front line is no place for children."  
  
"Then keep the human children out of this."  
  
"Oh no, no. They'll not be on the front line for long. In fact, allow me to explain. We are going to use your friends to illustrate just WHY children shouldn't be allowed on the front line, catch my drift…?"  
  
Juunanagou spotted Chandra and Banzai watching from a distance behind a wall. He smashed it, then levitated them out from behind it. They were both screaming.  
  
"BANZAAAAAAIIIIII!!!"  
  
"CHANDRA!!! NOOO!"  
  
Trunks and Azuki both flew up and rescued the children.  
  
"RUN! SCATTER!" Yelled Trunks repeatedly.  
  
Trunks ran off, holding Chandra closely to his chest. Azuki and Banzai ran off in the other direction. Azuki soon gathered speed and took to the air. Ten metres. Twenty metres. Thirty metres. Higher and higher.  
  
"Azukiangel…?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm scared…"  
  
"Don't be…"  
  
"Why…?"  
  
"No need, I'm scared enough for the both of us."  
  
Banzai's grip on her neck tightened.  
  
"I thought angels didn't get scared…?"  
  
"Well, this one does…"  
  
Juunanagou flew up alongside them.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!"  
  
He flipped over onto his back.  
  
"I must say, this is fun. We should do this more often. Oh, you look a little surprised to see me…! Well, you'll soon be rid of me. Or more, I'll be rid of you…"  
  
He flew underneath Azuki and Banzai,  
  
Azuki swerved over to the right in order to keep him from getting underneath her or close enough to harm Banzai. This went of for about an hour.  
  
"Well, it's been a blast. It's almost sad that I have to destroy you now… oh well…"  
  
He powered up a gigantic death ball and threw it straight at Azuki and Banzai. Azuki spun round to see the gigantic energy ball flying towards her. She tried to block it, but she'd had no time to power up and it pushed her and Banzai earthwards. Banzai screamed as they both hit the ground and were crushed by the vicious onslaught. Juunanagou smiled.  
  
"If you want anything done right, do it yourself." He said comfortably.  
  
Laughing, he flew off in the direction he'd come from.  
  
Trunks and Chandra were in much the same plight as Azuki and Banzai, weaving here and there trying to keep Juuhachigou at a distance.  
  
"Say goodbye, brat. It's time."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Juuhachigou shrugged.  
  
"It's not like you really have a choice. I'm going to kill you both."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Hey kid, are you a broken record or something…? Just give the child to me and I won't harm you."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Oh, please, change the station…"  
  
"She's catching up, Trunksangel… I'm going to die aren't I…"  
  
"No. And if you do… never mind."  
  
"No, tell me Trunksangel."  
  
"You won't die alone."  
  
She hugged him tighter.  
  
"TIME…TO…SAY…GOODBYE!!!" Screamed Juuhachigou as she swung an immense blast of energy round at them. Trunks was thrown backwards and Chandra flew out of his arms. The beam of energy focused on Chandra.  
  
"NO! NOT TODAY! NOT NOW! NO!"  
  
Chandra screamed as loudly as she could and as Trunks watched, horror- struck, she slowly disintegrated in the beam until nothing was left.  
  
Juuhachigou dusted her hands off.  
  
"Oh good, the brat is dead. I can take the rest of the week off!"  
  
She flew off, laughing.  
  
Trunks landed and dropped to his knees. He started hammering away at the floor with his fists.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! CHANDRA!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
He covered his face with his hands and shook violently.  
  
"SHE WILL BE AVENGED! YOU WILL PAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
A giant crater in the middle of nowhere. Dust blew gently round the edge and into the crater. In the centre lay a body. Two bodies.  
  
One was Azuki. Her eyelids flickered.  
  
'I'm okay…? I'm…alive…?' she thought.  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up. A weight rolled off her chest. It was the body of a small boy – Banzai.  
  
She cradled the body in her arms. He was dead.  
  
"No… no… NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!"  
  
Picking the body up, she flew back to the house. Once there, she met Bulma, Chi-Chi, Puar and Dr. Brief trying to calm a distraught Trunks. She lay Banzai's body down nearby and began to walk over. Upon seeing Azuki, Trunks ran over and hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe.  
  
"I…I thought I'd lost you…" He sobbed into her hair. "I really thought I'd lost you…"  
  
"It's okay… I'm alright… but Banzai… he's…"  
  
"Chandra too…"  
  
"I promised her mother…"  
  
"I promised him…"  
  
"We failed…"  
  
"…We…failed…"  
  
The distraught pair stood in each other's arms for a while, then each stood back, with a new determination in their hearts.  
  
"I'm going to the past. NOW!"  
  
Trunks got out the capsule containing Hope and threw it onto the ground. In a puff of smoke, Hope appeared in all its glory.  
  
Trunks looked down at his hands. He brought them closer to his face and clenched them into fists. It was time. Time to go back to the past to save his world.  
  
He looked at his mother Bulma. He hugged her.  
  
"I will go back to save the world."  
  
Dr. Brief handed him the medicine.  
  
"Good luck, my son…" Whispered Bulma.  
  
"May the power of Shenlong be with you…" Said Dr. Brief.  
  
"Return safely, Trunks." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Good luck…" Squeaked Puar.  
  
Trunks turned to Azuki.  
  
"Any last words?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head, silently. She could feel the tears brimming up in her eyes. She had so much she wanted to say, but she knew she'd miss him more than anything in the world.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight.  
  
"That says it all, I think."  
  
He walked away, checked on his sword and got inside the Time Machine. He pressed a few buttons and it took to the air. He looked down icily at the world he had come to know as home. The world he alone could save.  
  
"Goodbye… and good luck Trunks…" Whispered Azuki.  
  
With a final wave, Trunks pressed a few buttons on the control panel of his machine and it vanished into thin air.  
  
This was to be the last time he ever saw his planet this way. He was stepping out on the first day of the rest of his life. He knew nothing of what awaited him in the future, only that he must find Goku as soon as possible.  
  
"Good luck…" Azuki whispered again. 


End file.
